


SI Intern @ironkid

by fandomsandshit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Companionable Snark, F/M, Fuck the daily bugle, Harley Keener is a little shit, HoH Harley Keener, Human Disaster Clint Barton, I just did that, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Nonbinary Harley Keener, Pansexual Harley Keener, Pepper Potts Deserves a Break, Pepper Potts is an ethereal being, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Social Media, Straight Ally Ned Leeds, Swearing, Thor is a precious bean, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, and JJ Jameson, i just did that as well, ill add more as i write more, shout out to the churro lady, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandshit/pseuds/fandomsandshit
Summary: SI Intern @ironkidHello everyone! This is an account where I talk about my internship at SI. Ms. Potts said it would be good for PR sooo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯SI Intern @ironkidI just watched Mr. Stark drink his 15th cup of coffee. I am genuinely terrified of him entering cardiac arrest.
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister, Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener's Sister & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 711





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have literally no idea what i am doing

**SI Intern** @ironkid

Hello everyone! This is an account where I talk about my internship at SI. Ms. Potts said it would be good for PR sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

> **for reals tho** @spencer

yo,,,,,,,, is this account for reals tho???

>> **Emmaaaaaaaa** @imsorry

Ikr these parody accounts are getting wildddddddd

> **howabout** @no

ugh, im so sick of these people grabbing for attention

**I Am** @IronMan

For everyone asking, yes @ironkid is my intern. No, I will not elaborate.

> **SI Intern** @ironkid

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

you replaced me already old man?

>> **I Am** @IronMan

Harley??

>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

thats the name, don’t wear it out

**DIRECT MESSAGE** – IronMan >>>>>>> hkeener

Kid, is that seriously you?

obviously, unless you found another snarky monarch

I didn’t.

thank pepper, otherwise I would’ve fought them for the title

What happened to you? One day, you just stopped answering my calls.

trust me, that wasn’t on purpose. the landline blew up,

the paper with your number on burned, and I didn’t memorise it

Jesus Christ, you’re a disaster.

no shit sherlock

Do you want to come up to NY for a while?

why not. i’ll be there with abby in 2 days

I’ll just send a jet.

Kid, you get that?

Harley????

**SI Intern** @ironkid

@hkeener are you potato gun Harley??

> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

look at my handle and take wild guess sweetheart

>> **SI Intern** @ironkid

oh yeah （。-＿-。）

**DIRECT MESSAGE** – ironkid >>>>>>> hkeener

Hi!! I’m Peter Parker!

i know darling, i can read twitter

Oh yeahhhhhhhh

Wait, I never mentioned my name????

do not ask questions you don’t want the answers too

ok then

Anyway, are you going to be coming up to NY?

yup, i should be there in about 2 days

im bringing my sister too

Snazzy :-)

Do you want to exchange numbers so Twitter can’t track and hack us?

sure thing hun, mine is (***)****-****

**CHAT** – parkour --- country gay

**parkour:**

Hey again! :-)

**country gay:**

howdy

**parkour:**

Was that unironic?

**country gay:**

im from tennessee, everything is unironic

**parkour:**

Do you have the cowboy boots and hat??

**country gay:**

…

**parkour:**

Blease, can’t a bi get some c o n t e n t

**country gay:**

in that case, yes

**parkour:**

Can you line dance?

Do you have a horse?

Do you have a farm?

Do you have the a c c e n t ???

**country gay:**

jesus christ

have you ever left the city

**parkour:**

No

But I will fight you for NY’s honor (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀) ╯︵ ┻─┻

**country gay:**

come at me bitch

answers: yes, abby does but I hate them, yes and yes

**parkour:**

I demand you to get to NY earlier for no specific reason at all

**country gay:**

patience young padawan

**SI Intern** @ironkid

I just watched Mr. Stark drink his 15th cup of coffee. I am genuinely terrified of him entering cardiac arrest.

[attached is a video. It shows Tony Stark standing by the coffee pot, gulping down coffee like there is no tomorrow. A voice behind the camera says, “Mr. Stark, how many coffees have you had since you woke up?” Tony frowns, before mumbling, “I lost count after twelve.” A female voice (FRIDAY) says, “This is your 15th cup of coffee, Tin Can.” Tony mutters something incoherent, before stating loudly, “FUCK health,” and leaving the frame.]

> **linzayyyy** @arrowkeys

tony stark really Just Did That.

> **Emmaaaaaaaa** @imsorry

hey @ironkid is he still alive?

>> **SI Intern** @ironkid

I think so, but now he’s crying over how much he loves DUM-E :-)

>>> **for reals tho** @spencer

DUM-E????

>>>> **SI Intern** @ironkid

DUM-E is one of the bots in the lab. He consistently makes motor oil smoothies, and is threatened to be sent to a community college 3 times a day, but we love him!

[attached is a photo of DUM-E handing Tony a smoothie.]

> **lalalala** @layla

we stan one (1) caffeinated billionaire

**Daily Bugle** @dbnews

What is Tony Stark’s relation to @ironkid and @hkeener? Are they merely interns, or a comeback from his recently departed playboy days? [Tony Stark secret child?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLzxrzFCyOs)

> **I Love you** @bitch

oh come on, @IronMan literally stated:

[quoted tweet:

‘I Am @IronMan

For everyone asking, yes @ironkid is my intern. No, I will not elaborate.’]

>> **howabout** @no

but he never mentioned anything about @hkeener??? im with the bugle on this

>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

ill create a new thread for you dumb fucks

**potatogunkid** @hkeener

no, I am not the secret lovechild of @IronMan and/or @PPotts.

> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

Tony Stark crashed into my garage a good few years ago, during the whole Mandarin fiasco, and I helped him rebuild his suit and whatnot

> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

we lost contact a few years ago, because my landline blew up, and my tweet was the first time the old man heard from me in a while

> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

hope you’re all satisfied

>> **SI CEO** @PPotts

Harley, I say this in the nicest way possible, but you have given several of the PR team breakdowns

>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

sorry pep

>>>> **SI CEO** @PPotts

No, you’re not.

>>>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

no im not

> **howabout** @no

but can you say the same about @ironkid

>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

yes. now fuck off

>>> **I Love you** @bitch

oof, sister SNAPPED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was pulling this out of my ass so if you think they met too soon or its not realistic, i don't care. then again, if you have read and actually liked this so far, i give you the gift of my undying gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man Twitter? Obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is posted on the same day as the first chapter. no, no flying fucks are given.

**CHAT: MJ’S PARENTAL UNIT – parkour --- nedle --- goddess**

**parkour:**

Should Spider-Man get a Twitter?

**nedle:**

YESSSSSSSSSSSS

THAT WOULD BE SO COOL

CAN I HAVE A GUY IN THE CHAIR TWITTER TOO

**parkour:**

OMG YASSSSSSSSSSSS

**goddess:**

this is a terrible idea

**nedle:**

Is It Really Though

**goddess:**

yes

**parkour:**

MJ I won’t do it if you think it will backfire

I trust your judgment

**goddess:**

are you fucking kidding me

of course it will backfire

but it will also be fucking hilarious

**parkour:**

So I should do it?

**goddess:**

for fuck’s sake parker yes

**nedle:**

YESSSSSSSSSSS

**CHAT – titanium alloy man --- spiderling**

**spiderling:**

Should I make a Spider-Man Twitter?

**titanium alloy man:**

No.

But you’re going to do it anyway so why are you asking me?

**spiderling:**

So that you’re in The Loop™

**titanium alloy man:**

I do not understand your language.

**spiderling:**

No one said you had to. :-)

**CHAT: parkour --- country gay**

**parkour:**

Should I make Spider-Man a Twitter?

Wait shit

_parkour deleted a message_

**country gay:**

youre not Sneaky™ darling

I saw that message

**parkour:**

I was going to tell you at some point!!!!

Just, maybe when you got here?

**country gay:**

no I realise why you didn’t say anything

and I wont say anything either

**parkour:**

Wait really?

**country gay:**

yea

you probably accidentally messaged me

and shouldn’t have said anything because of NDAs and whatever

but I wont tell anyone you work with spider-man

**parkour:**

…

Alright thank you! :-)

**country gay:**

no prob sweetcheeks

**CHAT: MJ’S PARENTAL UNIT – parkour --- nedle --- goddess**

**parkour:**

Guys I Done Fucked Up™

**goddess:**

what did you do now you useless bi

**nedle:**

You’re Not Dying Or Anything Right?

**parkour:**

Physically, I’m fine nedle.

Emotionally and mentally, no.

**goddess:**

I know what happened

**parkour:**

MJ literally how?

**nedle:**

Do Not Question The All-Powerful One

**goddess:**

what ned said

but also, you probably asked lover boy if you should make a spiderman twitter

**nedle:**

Lover Boy????

**goddess:**

harley keener

tonys other child

**parkour:**

MJ HOW

**goddess:**

the other day, you kept smiling and blushing at your phone

I looked over your shoulder, and saw you texting lover boy

I know that tony knows him

I just connected lots of dots

**nedle:**

You Didn’t Connect Shit

**goddess:**

ive connected them bitch

now am I wrong

**parkour:**

…No

But he thinks I just work with Spider-Man so all’s fine!

**nedle:**

MJ Was Right, You Are A Useless Bi

**parkour:**

This is biphobia.

**goddess:**

that is lesbophobia

**nedle:**

I Am Just Offended In General

**CHAT – titanium alloy man --- spiderling**

**spiderling:**

Can you give me a shout out on Twitter please?

Just so that everyone knows it’s really me :-)

**titanium alloy man:**

You are really lucky I love you spiderling.

**spiderling:**

Hah, love.

…

Wait, you love me???

MR. STARK?!!!???

**I Am** @IronMan

Everyone, it is my displeasure to announce that Spider-Man (@webslinger) got a Twitter. He is blackmailing me to say this.

> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

:-( I am doing nothing of the sort.

>> **I Am** @IronMan

Wait no, I’m sorry, please don’t be sad!

>>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

:-)

**Spider-Man** @webslinger

Hello Twitter! I would just like you to know that I am disappointed I couldn’t get @spider-man!

> **Spidey Stan** @spider-man

oop that me

>> **Spidey Stan** @spider-man

im so sorry mr. man

>>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

It’s all good!

> **flash flash** @hundredyarddash

OMG, hello spiderman!!!!1 im the guy you borrowed a car from!11!!

>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

It’s Spider-Man, with a hyphen, but thanks for letting me borrow it!

>>> **GITC** @guyinthechair

Oof, The Shade™

>>>> **flash flash** @hundredyarddash

and who the fucj do you thjnk you are??/? ugly ass bitch

>>>>> **MJ** @goddess

keep this up flash, I’ll have you kicked off the acadec team for cyberbullying

>>>>>> **MJ** @goddess

also, if you picked up a dictionary once in a while, maybe your english grade would be higher

>>>>>>> **Spidey Stan** @spider-man

the Tea™ is piping hot on this fine day

**Spider-Man** @webslinger

I would also like everyone to know that @guyinthechair helps me constantly whilst I’m on patrol, so please show him respect!

> **SI CEO** @PPotts

Spider-Man, I am crying. Please check with the PR team before you send a tweet.

>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

I am so sorry Ms. Potts!

>>> **SI CEO** @PPotts

It’s fine, just check beforehand honey.

>>>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

Ok!! :-)

**SI Intern** @ironkid

An explosion???? In Tony Stark’s lab??? Unheard of. ;-)

[attached is a video. It shows Tony meddling with an old arc reactor. ‘Thunderstruck’ by AC/DC is blasting on some speakers. After 30 seconds, there is a smoky explosion from the arc reactor. A few seconds after the worst of the smoke clears, Tony is visible. He has wide eyes, clearly in shock, and the video ends before he recovers.]

> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

youre a disaster. thank god im coming up to ny to help you.

>> **I Am** @IronMan

Kid, you’re as much of a disaster as me. You blew up your landline phone.

>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

details schmetails. its in the past

>>>> **I Am** @IronMan

It made me lose contact with you for 3 years.

>>>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

ITS IN THE PASTTTTTTTTTT

>>>>>> **joshWHA** @whaaaaaa

harley keener is the kind of chaotic energy I strive for

>>>>>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

glad to hear it cutie ;)

>>>>>>>> **joshWHA** @whaaaaaa

asfdjghlkjaergbbw

>>>>>>>>> **good** @omens

rip user @whaaaaaa, death caused by internet pet names

**Buzzfeed** @buzzfeed

Have you seen Spider-Man’s (@webslinger) new Twitter? If not, you should. Article: [Spider-Man Twitter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY)

> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

A Buzzfeed article???? About me????? Thank you so much! :-)

>> **Buzzfeed** @buzzfeed

No problem Spidey! Expect many more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! if not, that's fine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts appreciation? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha jk its only for the start. i do plan to write a chapter solely for appreciating pepper. stay tuned.

**SI Intern** @ironkid

This has nothing to do with my internship, but might we all take a second to appreciate this badass ethereal being. @PPotts :-)

[attached is a photo. It shows Pepper Potts standing, arms crossed, in front of a presentation. She is seen levelling a businessman with an unimpressed glare, as he looks uncomfortable and slightly distressed.]

> **SI CEO** @PPotts

Thanks honey! But remember to actually make internship-related posts for the future!

>> **SI Intern** @ironkid

Technically, this could be internship-related since it demonstrates the level of badassery all interns should learn to make bigoted businesspeople uncomfortable! :-)

>>> **SI CEO** @PPotts

…Proceed.

> **MJ** @goddess

she is beauty, she is grace, she could teach me to punch businessmen in the face

>> **Beter Barker** @parkour

Tone down the fangirl there, MJ.

>>> **MJ** @goddess

forget businessmen, I will punch you in the face

>>>> **roryyyyyyyy** @theracingcar

fight, fight, fight, fight FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

>>>>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

I’m going to have to advise against that, fighting just creates more work for me! :-)

>>>>>> **MJ** @goddess

i dont take orders from someone with no bones

>>>>>>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

:-( @guyinthechair Save meeeeeeeeee

>>>>>>>> **GITC** @guyinthechair

Nah Mate

>>>>>>>>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

:-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**CHAT – parkour --- country gay**

**parkour:**

How much longer till you get here?

**country gay:**

maybe 5 hours tops?

are you getting impatient princess?

**parkour:**

Stop Calling Me Out™

**country gay:**

nope

**parkour:**

Hold on, aren’t you driving right now?

**country gay:**

yeah so

**parkour:**

So stop texting and I’ll just call you!

**country gay:**

no can do sweetheart

I wont be able tonjfnkjgbg\

**parkour:**

Harley?????

HARLEY?!?!?!?!?

Please don’t tell me you’ve crashed the car

**country gay:**

no car crash

but hi! im abby! this bitches sister

**parkour:**

All’s fine right?

**country gay:**

yup

i took away their phone so that all stays fine

plus, harley is still driving so they cant get it back

**parkour:**

They?

**country gay:**

harley is one major Nonbinary Blob of Existence™

but anyway

lets get down to business

**parkour:**

TO DEFEAT THE HUNS

**country gay:**

good to see you are a person of culture as well

the business is: I just wanted to know who you were

**parkour:**

I’m Peter Parker, and I run the Stark Industries Intern Twitter.

**country gay:**

i approve

**parkour:**

Uhhhhh, OK?

Quick Question: why can’t I call them?

**country gay:**

They Be Deaf™

or they are just HoH but we’ll never know because hearing aids are expensive as shit

**parkour:**

Coolio.

It was nice talking to you Abby! :-)

**country gay:**

you too harleys boyfriend

**parkour:**

???

**country gay:**

don’t worry about it young padawan

**CHAT: titanium alloy man --- spiderling**

**spiderling:**

Attention Thot™

**titanium alloy man:**

What do you want now you gremlin?

**spiderling:**

Were you aware that Harley is HoH?

**titanium alloy man:**

….No. This is an outrage.

**spiderling:**

I know right???

I’m going to make them hearing aids because apparently they are ‘expensive as shit’.

**titanium alloy man:**

I’ll help.

I swear to God I will punch them for not telling me.

**SI Intern** @ironkid

New project!!!! :-)

[attached is a photo. It shows a workbench with multiple undiscernible blueprints scattered all over it. There are also many wires scattered everywhere.]

**CHAT – titanium alloy man --- spiderling**

**titanium alloy man:**

Kid, can you make some for Clint as well? Apparently he sat on his.

**spiderling:**

Sure!

**titanium alloy man:**

Wait, I’ll add you to the chat so you can tell him yourself.

Plus I’ve been meaning to do this for a while.

**spiderling:**

What do you mean Mr. Stark?

**CHAT: AVENGERS GROUPCHAT – tony --- steve --- natasha --- clint --- bruce --- thor --- rhodey --- wanda --- bucky --- sam**

_tony added spiderling_

**tony:**

This is Spider-Man.

Be nice.

**spiderling:**

OMG hi Avengers!!!!

Wait, why’re some people missing?

**tony:**

Couldn’t find their numbers.

**steve:**

Tony, what is this?

**tony:**

I literally just told you, you old fart.

**clint:**

drag him.

he deserves it after eating my pancakes.

**steve:**

I didn’t?

**natasha:**

it was me

**tony:**

The spiderling has a message for Birdbrain 1.0.

**spiderling:**

I’m making some hearing aids for Harley, would you like some as well?

**clint:**

fuck yes

can they be purple?

**spiderling:**

Sure!!

**thor:**

MAN OF SPIDERS, MAY I HAVE SOME AS WELL?

**bruce:**

Thor, you don’t need them. Your hearing is fine.

**thor:**

:((((((((((((

**spiderling:**

It’s ok Mr. Thor!

I’ll make you some as well! :-)

**thor:**

:))))))))))))

**Spider-Man** @webslinger

Shout out to the lady who just bought me a churro! Mad props to you! I am no longer festering in my hunger, after being satiated by your goodwill! :-))))

> **GITC** @guyinthechair

Did You Get One For Me?

>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

Of course???? What do you take me for???? A heathen?????

>>> **MJ** @goddess

what about me spiderbitch

>>>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

I am mortified by your lack of faith in me.

**conspiracy** @theorist

does anyone know who @goddess is??? they just straight up demanded a churro from spiderman and he agreed???? another guy in the chair????

> **MJ** @goddess

i happen to be a beautiful bitch. and @webslinger is my adopted child

>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

I Beg To Differ™

>>> **MJ** @goddess

then beg coward

**Daily Bugle** @dbnews

Who is @goddess and @guyinthechair? Maybe, they’re Spider-Man’s partners in crime. More: [Spider-Man accomplices](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV11Xbc914)

> **HIGHlighter** @weeeeeeeeeeeeed

oh fuck off you limp noodle. calm your tits, since @webslinger literally said:

[quoted tweet:

 **Spider-Man** @webslinger

I would also like everyone to know that @guyinthechair helps me constantly whilst I’m on patrol, so please show him respect!]

[quoted tweet:

> **MJ** @goddess

i happen to be a beautiful bitch. and @webslinger is my adopted child

>> **Spider-Man** @webslinger

I Beg To Differ™]

>> **MJ** @goddess

you. i like you.

>>> **HIGHlighter** @weeeeeeeeeeeeed

thank you your majesty *bows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to every lovely bitch who read and enjoyed it. if you didn't, then thats your problem. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Harley appeared!

**SI News** @SInews

We are proud to announce the introduction of a new line of hearing aids, specially designed by @ironkid! [Full details can be found here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZVpR3Pk-r8). If the prices are above your income, please contact either @ironkid or @PPotts for negotiation details.

> **SI Intern** @ironkid

You better believe it. :-)

> **Clint** @hawkbitch

can guarantee a good buy. the world has never sounded so clear!

>> **Natasha** @blackwidow

you sound like a bad amazon review

>>> **Clint** @hawkbitch

you know what nat, you can suck my ass! LET ME BE SUPPORTIVE OF PETER.

>>>> **curiouser** @andcuriouser

Peter??? @ironkid is that you????

**SI Intern** @ironkid

[quoted tweet:

 **SI News** @SInews

We are proud to announce the introduction of a new line of hearing aids, specially designed by @ironkid! If the prices are above your income, please contact either @ironkid or @PPotts for negotiation details.]

**SI Intern** @ironkid

Yes, my name is Peter. No, I won’t tell you anything else. Yes, @hawkbitch is now violently deceased.

> **SI CEO** @PPotts

I’m having an aneurysm.

>> **SI Intern** @ironkid

I’m so sorry Ms. Potts! It’s all Clint’s fault. But he’s dead now so the problem is solved! :-)

**CHAT – parkour --- country gay**

**country gay:**

I log onto twitter

just to see whats going on with other people

and what do I see?

FUCKING AFFORDABLE HEARING AIDS?!?!??!

PETER I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD GRACIOUSLY GIVE YOU MY SPLEEN

**parkour:**

It’s no big deal Harley!!!!

But you should be wary of Mr. Stark for a while.

**country gay:**

what happened

**parkour:**

He’s all like ‘they didn’t tell me shit!’ and ‘I’m going to have a chat with them about the difference between needs and wants!’

**country gay:**

oh shit

wait is he talking about me??

**parkour:**

Yup.

**country gay:**

oh god oh fuck

will you say a eulogy at my funeral?

**parkour:**

Sure.

‘Here lies Harley Keener, the most dramatic bitch to ever bitch.’

**country gay:**

I love it darling

im putting you on the planning committee

**parkour:**

You sound like my friend MJ.

Like, no joke, I am terrified because you might be her.

**country gay:**

do not question the all-powerful one

also can I meet this mj

**parkour:**

I’m fairly certain the chaotic energy that would create

Would destroy humanity.

**country gay:**

my one true goal in life

**parkour:**

Uh, please don’t kill anyone?

That doesn’t exactly sound like a great idea

**country gay:**

give me ONE good reason why I shouldn’t

what has humanity done right anyway

**parkour:**

…

…point

**SI Intern** @ironkid

Harley’s here!! We’re getting started on our new secret project!

[attached is a photo. It shows Harley leaning over a table, which is covered in wires, scraps of metal and something that vaguely resembles a potato gun. Their head is turned to the camera, eyes locked with the person behind it, and they’re smirking. In the background, DUM-E can be seen brewing up a new smoothie.]

> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

hey @IronMan you better protect your kneecaps

>> **I Am** @IronMan

What does this mean.

>>> **potatogunkid** @hkeener

wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight, so i've basically abandoned this fic. it was mainly made for shits and giggles, but the Real Life got in the way. it's unlikely that i'll post again, but i found this chapter in my drafts, brushed it off, and published it
> 
> hope you enjoyed! :-D


End file.
